


Dad!Cross x Reader Snippets (Platonic relationship)

by alexanderotis47



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: it's basically you the reader experiencing a supportive dad and supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/pseuds/alexanderotis47
Summary: So these are snippets in which you the reader can experience some lovely fatherly advice from Cross or can experience having Lavi and Allen as your rambunctious siblings. Suggestions are open. Triggers will be mentioned before every chapter. I want this to be more of a thing where people can look to for support. Or to feel like they are getting fatherly support in whatever situation they're going through. I will try my hardest to make each chapter ambiguous enough where it can include everyone so pronouns will be staying they/them unless there are very specific circumstances/situations.
Relationships: everything is platonic unless otherwise stated
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dad!Cross x Reader Snippets (Platonic relationship)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parental Cross and Son Allen Walker Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710811) by [alexanderotis47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/pseuds/alexanderotis47). 



> (Hi so I was thinking of starting up a new series of some sorts dealing with the modern AU I have set up. I was thinking of doing a x Reader series of sorts, minus the whole romantic relationship thing. It would be more like Cross being fatherly or being a parent towards you, the reader. Or little Allen/teen Allen interacting with you the same way as a little brother or a big brother, same with Lavi. I have never done x Reader stuff before, so I apologize if it’s weird. I don’t really know if these will be very long either. Maybe when I get the hang of it they will be longer. I kind of got this idea over the fact I’ve had a lot of bad weeks so far this year and I always found comfort in imagining what Cross would say to me to calm me down or help me. Same with Allen. I’m going to try to keep this as ambiguous as I possibly can as well, though there isn’t really any promise in that…sorry. Like I said, it’s my first time and I already think it’s gonna be a bit difficult.  
> So, I guess with my first drabble I’ll start with something simple. You’re having an episode of depression but you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you to anyone. I think for this specific drabble we’re going to have it so you, the reader, actually lives in the household as well. I won’t think up a back story for you but feel free to add in a backstory mentally of how you got to be under Cross’s care. Anyways, this is gonna be about Cross, Allen, and I hope to try to fit in Lavi, trying to make you feel better. Hope you enjoy. Trigger are: Depression and feelings of depression, subtle mention of suicidal ideation, nothing too major though)

It was a normal morning in the household of Cross Marian, or at least Cross thought it started off that way. Cross was the first one up, which was shocking for him because it was usually a certain white-haired child that was up before anyone else in the household. It wasn’t totally abnormal though, so Cross didn’t think nothing of it. He just went about his morning, making coffee, trying to figure out if he should actually put forth the effort of making breakfast or having you kids fend for yourselves.

He decided that with Allen’s pit of a stomach, he’d be doing everyone a bigger favor by making breakfast.

Soon the house became more alive with activity as the morning went on. As Cross stood in front of the stove making pancakes, there were two bright eyed little brats at the table waiting patiently for food. Well okay, that was a lie. One particular brat was bright eyed, talkative, and impatient for food, the other had his head on the table to slumber away some more. However, there was one brat not accounted for. You.

Well, it wasn’t that big of a deal. You had a tendency to sleep in later than the two younger boys, so Cross didn’t think anything of it. He just continued to make food, ignoring the impatient remarks of Allen who was attempting to climb up Cross’s leg because apparently, he thought that by getting into his personal bubble Cross would somehow be done with breakfast faster. Newsflash. It didn’t make breakfast done any faster much to the brat’s disappointment.

Once he fed the tiny demon known as Allen and roused the sleepy demon known as Lavi, he set some breakfast aside for you for later. He didn’t see it appropriate to wake you up just yet since it was the weekend. Weekends were there to catch up on sleep that one might’ve missed over the week, at least in Cross’s head anyways. However, he wondered how easy that would be with two brats running around like the energizer bunny on crack. Oh well, if anything else Cross could knock them both upside the head to knock them out for a few more hours if need be.

But the hours kept ticking on by and you were nowhere to be found.

“Has Y/N come down at all? I set some breakfast aside for them but it’s nearing lunch time,” Cross asked, the two boys watching T.V. silently. The two looked up and blinked owlishly at the man, then they looked at each other.

“No, we haven’t seen them,” Lavi stated as he looked back up at Cross.

“Race you to their room,” Allen chirped. Though it wasn’t often, there were quite a couple of times these two little imps ran into your room to wake you up. Their ways of waking you up went from affectionate and gentle to shaking you violently and screaming your name until you got up depending on how they felt.

“You’re not gonna win,” Lavi stated, matter of factly.

“I will to win,” Allen responded confidently.

“Cheating by pushing me into a wall isn’t winning, Allen,” Lavi huffed, getting ready for their race.

“The wall was making lovey dovey eyes at you, I was helping you score the only date you’ll ever have in your life,” Allen laughed, remembering how Lavi’s lips had swelled because he basically kissed the wall when he shoved him into it.

“At least my date isn’t Dora the Explorer,” Lavi quipped.

“Shut up! I don’t even like that show!” Allen whined loudly, “Whatever! Let’s do this thing!”

“Ready?” Lavi asked.

“Set,” Allen said.

“Go!!!” both shouted before they took off towards your room, sounding very much like a pack of elephants thundering up the stairs.

“Y/N! Time to wake up!” Allen yelled before throwing open the door to your room and running over to scramble up your bed before pouncing over the lump of blankets that was your body, “I win Lavi! This time I didn’t cheat!”

“Whatever, I let you win,” Lavi huffed as he climbed up your bed as well and began to shake your body, “Get up and come play with us! We’re bored!”

Usually the boy’s wake up call would be welcomed by you, but today it just felt like everything was off. You knew it was coming, you just didn’t know when. Over the past few days, you’ve felt disconnected more and more. It was harder for you to concentrate on what you were doing; it was harder for you to fall asleep at night, you found yourself having moments of being irritated and bothered by your younger adopted siblings. Today, you tried to sit up and tried to find the motivation to start your day, but you felt the sluggishness in your bones, the dark cloud hovering over your head, and before you knew it you were back in bed, curled under your covers and hoping that today would be over soon. For some reason you just couldn’t fight off the dark thoughts in your head, no matter how hard you try. Not even the obnoxious but adorable laughter of Allen and Lavi could pull you out of your slump.

“Hey, didn’t you hear us? It’s time to wake up!” Allen chirped as he leaned over to peer down at your face, with the cutest grin he could manage. His grin slipped off his face when he saw your face though. He knew that look. He saw that same look at times when he stared at himself in the mirror. It was the look of someone staring down the dark abyss of depression. This is no ordinary type of sad one felt after the last slice of cake was eaten or one’s favorite toy broke. This was much worse. The type of sad that Allen felt and still felt when Mana died.

Allen clambered over your body so that he flopped down on his side right in front of you on the bed. He peered into your face, his silver eyes serious as he searched your face, 

“You’re not feeling good, are you?”

“Huh? What’s this about not feeling good? Lemme get a good look at em,” Lavi said, stopping his shaking in favor of also climbing over and settling next to Allen.

“Ow Lavi, watch it!” Allen complained as he was squished by Lavi. Lavi meanwhile, pushed his hand against Allen’s head, squishing his face against one of your pillows on purpose and ignored the groan of frustration that left his lips. Instead his bright, forest green eye focused on you, narrowed and piercing. Nothing could be hidden from Lavi, at least not for long. He was too intelligent and observant for his age.

“I see,” Lavi responded sagely, finally taking his hand off of Allen as the gears in his head turned. Allen huffed in annoyance before the gears in his own head began to turn.

“Ok then! We’ll just bring breakfast to you then!” Lavi chirped, not at all bothered by this turn of events. Everyone had their bad days after all and while one shouldn’t wallow in their depression for long, it was okay to wallow in it for a bit. It was important to feel the emotions one felt instead of stomping them down in hopes that they’ll go away.

“Good idea!” Allen agreed, his own head whirring with ideas of things he could do to make you feel better or at least more comfortable during the storm going on inside your head. As the two boys slid off of your bed and ran off to put their plans into action, you curled up more under your burrow of blankets. Feelings of guilt and of being a burden already weighing down on your shoulders because of your bout of depression began to feel heavier.

They were only kids. Yes, each of them had their own problems that they had to work through. Allen had times where it seemed like his personality did a total 180 overnight. Lavi had moments where he isolated himself from everyone else in the household. Still, it didn’t mean it was normal for boys their age to experience such sadness and to take care of someone who is going through something as debilitating as this. Or at least that is how you felt about the situation.

“What are you guys doing?” Cross asked, feigning nonchalance as he watched the two boys tear through the house looking and grabbing the softest, fluffiest things that they owned. Cross actually became curious when he watched Allen grab his coat from it’s hanger and throw it over his shoulder a good portion of it dragging on the ground because it was too big from him. What? He had a right to know what the hell he was doing with his coat. He wore it to work and he didn’t want the brat ruining it in one of his schemes.

“Y/N has a case of the BIG sad so we’re gonna cheer em up by burying them alive with all the softest most comfortablest stuff we have,” Allen responded matter of factly as he stomped off with oodles of blankets spilling over his tiny shoulders. Timcanpy flew over and tried to at least help Allen so he didn’t trip on a blanket and fall flat on his face, but it didn’t look like it really helped matters.

The BIG sad? Did they mean depression? Well that was new…well at least in your case. That wasn’t to say Cross wasn’t used to dealing with The Big Sad or dealing with it when it came to other people. He was fairly well versed with it. However, he never dealt with you having it. It was usually Allen or Lavi who had the depression episodes.

Soon the boys returned to your room. Lavi brought you breakfast in bed, complete with warm tea. Allen meanwhile had fallen once up the stairs and once in your room, but he just simply brushed himself off, too focused on making you comfortable to worry about himself right now.

“Kay! So, I got all the softest blankets I could find. This one is my favorite, but I’ll let you use it today. I also brought Dad’s jacket cuz whenever I’m sad I like to cuddle with it,” Allen explained as he began to pile a bunch of soft blankets on top of your form before spreading Cross’s jacket over you. Then he stood back to admire his work. He nodded, looking satisfied before he climbed up beside Lavi.

Lavi nodded as well, happy with Allen’s handiwork, “Yeah, I like that green blanket with the wolves on it. It’s a good napping blanket.”

“I brought you tea! It aint the cheap nasty kind either! I prefer coffee but usually Yuu drinks tea, especially when he’s moody so I figured it would work in this case to,” Lavi explained as he set the tea and food on your nightstand, before advising you, “You should drink it before it gets cold though. Unless you like cold tea.”

“Maybe I can convince dad to make chicken nuggets tonight! Like the dinosaur ones! Dinosaur chicken nuggets are great when you feel sad!” Allen chirped happily.

“Why? You’re just gonna eat em all,” Lavi huffed.

“No, I won’t! I know I usually do, but this times different!” Allen whined.

“I got a better idea! Come Al, we have things to do!” Lavi said, puffing out his little chest as he slid off the bed, not before he sent a reassuring look your way, “We’ll be back! You better make sure to eat and drink that tea before we return or there will be consequences!”

“Consequences? What kind of consequences?” Allen asked.

“That’s a secret!” Lavi responded as he stomped off confidently out of your room, Allen soon followed him but not before sternly ordering Timcanpy to stay by your side until he got back. After hearing the soft click of your door closing the world was enveloped into silence once again, although you did have to admit having all these soft blankets around you did provide some comfort. The strong scent of leather, along with a hint of cologne and smoke emanating from Cross’s jacket was strangely soothing. It was also nice to have Timcanpy lay above your head, curled up, and nuzzling your hair. If you listened carefully enough you could hear soft purring sounds coming from the small golden, orb. Huh. Strange. Didn’t know it did that.

Then you heard a soft knock at your door and a soft creaking sound like someone was leaning up against it.

“Oi. The boys told me you caught the case of the Big Sad. Is that what you cool kids are calling depression nowadays? It’s a lot better than what they were calling it back in my day. When I was younger, they called it laziness. I think I like your guy’s term for it better,” Cross’s gruff voice said.

You didn’t respond. For some strange reason your voice just didn’t want to work today. You couldn’t find the strength inside of yourself to speak, just like you couldn’t find it within yourself to get up today.

“Alright kid, I’ll be back in a minute or two,” Cross said, before you heard another creak, signaling the man had stopped leaning on your door and then heard soft footsteps growing quieter and quieter as he walked away.

He made good on his promise, soon returning with another knock on your door.

“I’m coming in. This isn’t me being nosy, it’s just procedure,” Cross mentioned. That’s right. He did have sort of a routine he fell into when one of the other kids were going through a rough patch. For one he didn’t like their door being fully closed. While he supported the idea of privacy, he didn’t like it when one of the brats was depressed. He felt comfortable in leaving the door open a crack just so he could keep an eye on them while also trying to give them as much privacy as possible. Depression was sometimes a dangerous thing, at least in his experience. Feelings of depression could easily turn into feelings and thoughts of suicide.

Second, he always tried to get his brats up at least a few times during the day. He knew it was hard to get out of bed when one was depressed, but it was important to get the blood moving. It was important to try to take a shower or at least wash one’s face.

Third, he tried to make himself as available as possible. Sometimes the brats liked to be alone in their rooms, other times they found comfort in just having someone be there. Sometimes he’d play music for them, other times he’d just lay beside them as they slept. Sometimes the best thing you could do for someone who was experiencing a depressive episode was to just simply be there.

So Cross walked into your room, his footsteps sounding little hesitant, like he felt bad for invading your privacy. But he was the guardian of the household and it was his job to take care of his brats and sometimes that meant going into their rooms without verbal permission. Besides, sometimes when one was very depressed, it was hard to even be verbal.

“Alright kid. So, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to and I swear I’m not going to kick your ass out of bed to socialize and be a functioning member of society. However, I think you should get up and take a shower because I don’t know about you but when I feel like shit, I don’t like to feel physically gross on top of that. Also, staying in bed all day is not healthy without some attempt at trying to move around a little bit. I also want you to eat something and drink some water. It doesn’t have to be a lot, but it has to be something. If that sounds overwhelming, I’m sorry. We’ll focus on one thing at a time though. First up is taking a shower. I got everything set up for you and I’ll give you some dry clothes outside of the door,” Cross explained, his voice soft. The usual gruffness to it has faded and instead it was laced with concern and understanding. So, after giving you a few moments to process that information, the older man coaxed you out of bed before leading you to the bathroom.

After helping you to the bathroom, Cross closed the door to give you some privacy while he hunted for comfortable clean clothes for you. The bathroom was set up as promised with fresh, folded up linen towels on the counter and a bottle of lavender lotion on top of it. You put your sluggish bones into action, slowly undressing and getting in the shower and standing underneath as the warm water massaged your weary body. You can’t remember how long you actually stood underneath the water without doing anything, but eventually you felt energized enough to actually wash yourself. Once you were done, you stood underneath the water a little longer, reluctant to leave the warm cocoon of falling water. The sound of rain dulled the awful voices inside your head and it just felt so warm and safe here. You didn’t have to deal with the real world while you were here. It was just you and the falling rain.

Reluctantly, you eventually found your way out of the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy towels that were laid out for you, the scent of fresh linen washing over you. After drying off you opened the door to find a set of pajamas waiting for you like promised. Cross made sure to pick out the fluffiest pajamas pants you owned alongside an oversized t-shirt, still warm and fresh out of the dryer. You could smell a hint of lavender on them. You walked over to the lavender lotion still on the counter, deciding that the smell was calming, and rubbed some on your hands. You could feel the sluggishness slowly begin to return to your bones. While the shower did help a little bit and provided a newer sense of clarity, it still was not enough to chase the Big Sad away for good. With a sigh, you exited the bathroom, your hair still a tangled, wet mess. You didn’t have the energy to deal with it right now.

You walked all the way back to your room, hoping you could escape back into silent solitude as you felt the darkness beginning to weigh you down again. You could feel it hug around your chest, finding it a chore to even breathe. You managed to sneak back into your room and into bed., but it only lasted for a good ten minutes because the boys have returned.

“Y/N! We have returned!” Allen chirped up, running over to the side of your bed, a plastic bag on his arm, rustling noisily as it hit up against his tiny legs in his haste to run up to you.

“Shhh Allen not so loud,” Lavi chided the younger as he also walked towards your bed, although slower and more quietly. Granted he was also carrying a laptop in his hands on top of the plastic bag hanging from his own arm.

“Your hair is wet!” Allen said with a pout as he ignored Lavi, his tiny cheeks puffing out, “You’re gonna make yourself sick like that! You stay here! I’ll be back!”

And with that, the little one left his plastic bag of goodies on your bed before he clambered off the bed and ran out of the room.

“Cross is making chicken nuggets and mac and cheese! Not just any chicken nuggets though! They’re dinosaurs! We got dinosaur ones!” Lavi spouted excitedly as he dumped the contents of the plastic bags all over your bed. There were huge bags of your favorite potato chips and an assortment of your favorite candy.

“I’m back!” Allen announced as he came back with a hairbrush and a towel. He placed the items onto your bed before he climbed up once again, “Kay, sit up. I’m gonna brush out your hair okay?”

“What’s the point in doing that? It’ll only get messy again when they lay down,” Lavi mentioned, earning an annoyed pout from Allen.

“So? It’ll only get more tangly and gross if you leave it alone. Besides, when I’m sad I like it when someone brushes my hair,” Allen explained as if Lavi was the dumbest person on the planet.

Lavi deadpanned at Allen before rolling his eyes and busying himself on the laptop he snuck in, “Okay, fine then. You do that, I’ll get the Disney movie marathon going, unless you don’t want to watch Disney movies. It’s totally fine if you just wanna lay down and sleep to.”

“We could have it playing in the background though. Or some music. Noise is good sometimes. It makes it harder to hear the thoughts swirling around in your head. At least for me,” Allen commented, humming softly as he took your hair in the towel and began to rub it gently to dry it off. Then once he was satisfied, he got to work on brushing through your hair as gently as he possibly could.

“What Disney movie should we watch first?” Lavi asked as he brought up the laptop to you so you could choose which you would all watch. Lavi smiled wide when he saw what you chose.

“Ooo! Peter Pan! Peter Pan!” Allen said, throwing in his two cents.

“It’s not your decision Allen. You can choose after Y/N chooses first.”

“Ahh…okay I guess you’re right,” Allen said sheepishly. It made sense. You were the one who was sad. After a few moments, you picked a movie out and Lavi grabbed the laptop again to make sure everything was set up.

“Atlantis: The Lost Empire! Nice!” Lavi geeked out.

“Oooo! Great choice!” Allen smiled, putting the hair brush away once he was satisfied with how your hair looked.

“Crap! We need popcorn!” Lavi exclaimed, “We can’t watch a move without popcorn or pop.”

“Don’t worry I’m on it!” Allen chirped, already sprinting off down the hall.

“Allen wait! Cross won’t even let you run the sink on your own-oh well I’m sure it’s fine. He’ll make sure he doesn’t set the microwave on fire….maybe…mmm on second thought let me go check on him and make sure he does it right. I’ll be right back,” Lavi said as he scooted off of your bed in favor of running down the hall screaming, “Allen, don’t touch the microwave!”

So, after making sure that you all wouldn’t have to be evacuated because of Allen trying to make popcorn, you and the boys quickly settled into your bed. The boys insisted on tucking you into a blanket burrito of sorts with Cross’s jacket being on top of all of the said blankets and each one took either side of you. Snacks and fluffy blankets surrounded the three of you as you all watched the movie. Once the movie was done, Lavi played Peter Pan, per Allen’s request. About halfway through the movie, Cross had made the chicken nuggets and mac and cheese, so after the two boys ran down to get some food and bring you back some, the three of you continued to watch Disney movies and eat snacks until the two boys had passed out beside you. Each one with a leg and an arm flung over you and faces nuzzled into your side.

During this time Cross checked up on you and the kids periodically to make sure the two brats weren’t bothering you too much. He gave them very specific instructions to behave themselves and that if it seemed like you were feeling worse, that they were to leave you alone for a while. However, he knew the two of them could be troublemakers at times and not follow directions, so he made it a habit to check occasionally how the three of you were doing.

“Do you want me to take them back to their rooms?” Cross asked, eyeing the two gremlins that held you hostage in their slumber. It was getting to be nighttime.

“No, they’re okay where they are,” You said, smiling a little bit when Allen began to mutter about dangos in his sleep.

“Okay,” Cross said, raising his hands up in surrender, “But if you get sick of having them drool all over you, just send me a text and I’ll take them off your hands. That also goes for if you need anything during the night. I’ll have my phone on.”

“You don’t have to do that-“

“Nonsense. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to text me. I mean it. Alright?” Cross interrupted his voice stern. He may seem like the type of person that hated to have his sleep interrupted, and he did, but when it came to the well being of his brats he much rather have his sleep interrupted, than to have them going through shit alone throughout the night.

“Thank you…”

“That’s what family is for…have a good night Y/N. Tomorrow will be a better day.”

**Author's Note:**

> (So yeah, that’s the first test run of this. I hope you enjoyed it. I’m sorry it’s so short and weird, but like I said, I’ve never done this before. Uhhh…feel free to send me suggestions of what situations you would like to have Dad!Cross in. I am for sure going to try and making a Coming Out drabble of sorts in this series. I’m not sure how I’m going to implement it though because I want it to be inclusive to all sexualities and genders. If anything, the set pronoun will be ‘they’ if I do that because I personally view it as a neutral term that can encompass both trans males and females. However I may do a split thing as well so that the experience is more real for both parties. As for sexualities, I will have an insert your sexuality thing in there so that everyone can feel supported by Dad!Cross.  
> Some drabbles in the future may be sort of projective and self insertish on my part, I apologize for that but I am using this as sort of a coping thing as well. Once again sorry if this is a little blah. I wrote the last half when I was super tired and under high emotions. Hope you enjoy. Send suggestions if you’d like and if you happen to find a pronoun that is gender specific let me know. I want to try and keep the pronouns neutral so that it encompasses everyone as much as possible! Bye!)


End file.
